Gravity
by Racelett
Summary: Der Mond wird magisch von der Erde angezogen. Er muss permanent um sie herumschwirren und sie beeinflussen, ihren Lebenslauf. Bis es schief läuft. [Shizaya; anfangs Rape; wer dramatische Schnulzen mag, sei willkommen.]
1. When the earth hits the moon

_Well...ehm...ichkannixfür. *pfeif*._

* * *

Du wurdest nicht in diese Welt geboren um dich zu beherrschen. Nein, das wurdest du, weiß Gott nicht. Wenn du dich beherrschen könntest, würden nicht jeden Tag Getränkeautomaten und Straßenschilder durch Ikebukuro fliegen um mich zu treffen. Ich bin derjenige von uns beiden der sich beherrscht. Ich bin immer ruhig, ich gehe immer ruhig auf dich zu und ich bleibe auch immer ruhig in deiner Nähe.

Deine wilde Aggressivität erweckt in mir den Drang, ruhig zu bleiben, gegen dich zu wirken, sich nicht auf das gleiche Niveau wie du einzulassen. Jedenfalls habe ich mir das sehr geschickt eine Zeit lang eingeredet. Bis zum gestrigen Tag.

Du hättest nicht zu mir kommen dürfen. Du hättest mich niemals hier, in meinem Büro besuchen kommen dürfen. Warum tust du auch nie, was ich von dir erwarte? Der Berserker in dir geht gegen jede menschliche Logik, nein, er kennt gar keine menschliche Logik. Ich kann ohne menschliche Logik nicht leben. Also warum bist du hochgekommen?

Es musste nach neun Uhr abends gewesen sein, als du in meiner Tür standest, nass vom Regen, und mit Blut an deinem frischen Hemd. Kein Wunder, ich hatte dafür gesorgt, dass es so sein sollte. Hatte dich mal wieder in die Arme von irgendwelchen Schlägern manövriert, damit du merkst, dass du nichts gegen mich ausrichten kannst, dass auch du nur eine Schachfigur bist, in meinem Spiel, welches ich so gerne spiele. Doch an diesem Abend haben wir nicht gespielt.

Du hast mich am Kragen gepackt und in mein Büro geschleift, mich auf mein Sofa geworfen und mit einer enormen Wut in mein Ohr gezischt, dass du mich töten wirst. Ich habe Angst vor dem Sterben, Shizu-chan, das weisst du doch. Ich weiss doch nicht was danach kommt. Und eigentlich ist es meine Schuld, dass nun alles kaputt ist. Ich habe dich geküsst. Aus Angst, dass du mir ernsthaft Schaden zufügst, habe ich dich geküsst, um dich zu überraschen, um dir zu zeigen, dass ich die Situation für mich gewinnen kann. Warum hast du dich nicht vor Ekel abgewendet? Ich hätte mein Messer ziehen können, schnell, geschickt, und alles wäre beim Alten geblieben.

Du bist ein Berserker.

Du hast keine Logik, ich glaube nicht einmal, dass du ein Mensch bist. Denn du hast mich genommen wie ein Berserker, gegen jede Logik hast du mich gefickt - nein, vergewaltigt hast du mich! - und nicht einmal ich habe etwas Menschliches an dir gespürt. Ich kann im Nachhinein nicht einmal sagen, ob es sich gut oder schlecht angefühlt hat. Nur deine Stöße, der Laut klatschender Körper aneinander, der in meinem Kopf wiederhallt und die Unfähigkeit zu sitzen sind übrig geblieben. Es ist 10 Uhr morgens. Die Sonne ist aufgegangen. Meine Klamotten liegen teils zerissen auf dem Sofa. Ich spüre noch immer Sperma aus mir herauslaufen. Ich kann nicht aufstehen und mich duschen. Ich kann nichts mehr machen. Ich kann nicht weinen, ich kann nicht lachen, ich kann nichts. Und du bist nicht da. Bist nicht da, um dich zu erklären, nicht da, um mich mit einem Straßenschild oder einem Getränkeautomat zu bewerfen.

Du bist direkt gegangen als du fertig warst. Du hast dich an mir abreagiert, dir eine Zigarette angezündet und bist gegangen. Ich kann nicht einmal wütend sein. Ich will gerade nur, dass du zusammenbrichst, und sagst, dass es dein Fehler war, dass es dir leid tut, dass du schwach und alleine in meinen Armen liegst und meinen Trost brauchst und nicht umgekehrt. Denn im Moment bin ich schwach und alleine und brauche Trost.

Ich brauche deinen Trost. Du hättest mich einfach umbringen sollen, Shizu-chan. Denn ich glaube selbst der Tod ist nicht so schlimm wie das hier.

* * *

_..Chefe,alinixschuld. *schäm*. *verkriech* (Ich schwöre es wird besser.). _


	2. He will bleed until noon

_Unglaublich, es geht weiter. BABAM._

* * *

Es war 2 Uhr mittags. Die Sonne hatte sich hinter einer dicken Wolkendecke versteckt und lugte nur selten heraus. Die Uhr in Izayas Zimmer tickte nervtötend.

Saika ist online.

Kanra: huh, Saika, so allein hier heute?

Saika: Nun, es... es ist nicht viel zu tun heute. Hast du es schon gehört? Etwas schreckliches soll in Ikebukluro passiert sein...

Ach nein.

Kanra: Und was soll das denn sein?

Saika: Es heißt... es heißt Shizuo hätte endgültig Orihara Izaya-san besiegt!

Kanra... haha

Saika: ?

Kanra: hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Das ist ja fantastisch!

Saika: Ich finde es eher schrecklich...

Kanra: ahahaha! Aber wieso denn?! Endlich Ruhe in Ikebukuro, das wünscht sich doch jeder!

Saika: Aber nicht, wenn einer dafür leiden muss... ich jedenfalls nicht.

Saika ist offline.

Izaya hielt sich die Stirn. Er hatte Kopfweh wie schon lange nicht mehr. Außerdem schmerzte ihn immer noch sein Hintern. Wer hatte diese Gerüchte in die Welt gesetzt? Wer war daran Schuld? Und wer wusste überhaupt alles, dass Shizuo bei ihm gewesen war?

„Shizu-chan... wenn du geplaudert hast... ach was solls." Er seufzte. „Nachdem, was du getan hast, muss ich dich sowieso endlich umbringen." Doch nicht heute. Heute wollte er nicht auf die Straße. Heute wollte er niemandem sehen. Sonst müsste er sich an seinen geliebten Menschen vergreifen, mehr als sonst... und er wollte keine Fehler machen.

Orihara Izaya machte nie einen Fehler, denn er war perfekt. Perfekt wie ein Gott, der das Schicksal der Menschen leitete. Und nun würde er endlich, ein für alle Mal, Shizuo in sein tiefstes Unglück stoßen.

Shizuo stieß den Rauch aus seinen Lungen. Scheiß Wetter. Scheiß Laune, Scheiß Husten, denn er nun seit zwei Tagen hatte. Bestimmt hatte ihn die Plage angesteckt, als er sich einmal endlich ihrer angenommen hatte. Doch was hatte ihn da genau geritten? Er war ausgerastet, innerlich, als Izaya ihn plötzlich geküsst hatte. Dieser Scherz war deutlich zu weit gegangen. Ob er mit seiner Reaktion auch zu weit gegangen war?

Ach quatsch.

Es war nur Izaya, was machte es dem schon aus. Dieser Psychopath hatte das doch womöglich noch genossen, wer wusste denn schon, was der alles in seiner Freizeit machte. Er warf die Zigarette hin und trat sie aus. Es machte keinen Sinn, sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Morgen würde die Plage wieder auf den Straßen sein, spätestens, und dann würden sie wieder zu ihrem alten Katz und Maus – Spiel übergehen und alles wäre vergessen.

„Namie, sag Herrn Kabayashi ab, ich kann heute wirklich nicht. Nein ich bin nicht krank, nur beschäftigt. Machst du dir etwa Sorgen...? Nein, klar machst du dir keine. Erst wenn ich deinen Bruder auf schlitz- Spass! Namie, das war ein Spass, komm runter... Also Herrn K. Absagen, ja? Verschiebe den Termin eine Woche nach hinten..." Damit legte Izaya auf.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn schon wieder musste er sich krümmen und übergeben. Der Eimer neben ihm war schon zur Hälfte voll. Izayas Unterleib schmerzte nun schon seit drei Tagen, und er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Zu Shinra wollte er nicht, denn dieser würde gewiss Dinge finden, die ihn nichts anzugehen hatten, rein garnichts. Also quälte er sich, nahm Medikamente, von denen er hoffte, dass sie halfen. Sein Stuhlgang war blutig, und er wusste weswegen.

Shizu-chan.

Es war alles Shizu-chans Schuld.

'Ich hasse ihn, ich hasse ihn, ich hasse ihn!' Izaya kam sich mehr und mehr schrecklich vor. Wenn die Inneren Verletzungen, die er hatte, nicht bald abheilen würden, könnte er sich gleich erschießen. Diese Schmerzen waren einfach nicht zum aushalten. Am liebsten würde er sich auf der Stelle umbringen, doch davor musste er noch den Blonden mitnehmen. Wenn er schon in der Hölle landete, dann auf jeden Fall nicht alleine. Oh nein. Heiwajima Shizuo würde ihn auf seinem Weg dorthin begleiten. Und Izaya würde höchstpersönlich dafür sorgen. Wieder drehte sich sein Magen um, doch es kam nur noch ein Würgen aus dem Hals. Tränen der Anstrengung liefen sein Gesicht hinab. Er ernährte sich von Sushi, das er im Russian gekauft hatte, doch langsam ging sein Vorrat zu Ende. Er hatte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben für drei Tage sich versorgen lassen, als er unter Schmerzen dorthin gegangen war.

Jeden Tag sich aufs neue dorthin zu schleppen, das hätte er nicht überlebt. Doch wen sollte er nun schicken? Er konnte nicht aufstehen, soviel war klar. Und langsam wurde das Essen zuneige. Er schaffte es gerade Mal bis zum Kühlschrank und wieder zurück. Doch jeder, den er kannte und dem er zu einem gewissen Grad vertraute, würde fragen stellen, selbst Namie. Und er wollte keine Antworten schuldig sein.

„Dann muss ich wohl heute Abend wieder los..." sinnierte er vor sich hin. Es graute in ihm. Allein der Gedanke, dass er aufstehen musste und die Strecke laufen musste, machte ihm Sorgen. Ein Taxi nehmen kam ebenfalls nicht infrage, sonst würde er sich noch während der Fahrt übergeben, was auch nicht sehr schicklich war und sich schnell herumsprechen würde.

Es war 7 Ur abends, als sich Izaya entschied, aufzustehen und sich fertig zu machen. Jeder Schritt tat weh, Jede Bewegung erinnerte an die Demütigung, die er erfahren hatte müssen.

Nie wieder.

Nie wieder würde es jemand wagen, ihm dermaßen nahe zu kommen. Shizu-chan musste sterben.

Mit seinen Mordgedanken, die seinen Kopf irgendwie klar hielten, machte er sich auf den Weg ins Russian Sushi.

Es war Mitternacht, als Shizuo's Handy klingelte. Auf dem Display hellte Shinras Nummer auf.

„Ja?"

„Shizuo, du bist in 10 Minuten in meiner Wohnung! Und dann erklärst du mir, was du dir dabei gedacht hast, Izaya zu vergewaltigen! Wenn er heute nicht auf dem Weg vom Restaurant nach Hause zusammengeklappt wäre, hätten wir ihn nie gefunden und er wäre gestorben! Du bist sofort hier, oder ich werde dir WIRKLICH zeigen, was es heißt zu leiden, und dann wirst du dir wünschen, dass Orihara-san dein einziges Problem ist!"

* * *

_Le Cilffhängääääär~._


	3. That's amore

_Waiter gäyts. _

Weiß.

Das war das erste was Izaya sah, nachdem er endlich wieder die Augen öffnete.

Strahlendes weiß und ein Licht, dass seinen Schädel zum Brummen brachte.

Kopfschmerz.

Stechender Kopfschmerz.

„Ahhh…" seine Hand wanderte zu seiner Stirn, die beinahe zu explodieren drohte. Der Kopf ließ sich nicht bewegen, ohne dass der Nacken sich mit tausend stechenden Nadeln bemerkbar machte.

„Hallo?" krächzte Izaya leise. „Liegen bleiben!" schallte es von irgendwo rechts von ihm – wenn das überhaupt rechts war. Um Izaya drehte sich alles. Immer schneller, schneller. „Urgh!" Scheiss auf den Schmerz, Izaya drehte sich ruckartig um und begann zu würgen. Woher kam der Eimer mit der Hand? „Da hast du dir ja echt was eingebrockt." Murmelte die Stimme neben ihm.

„Shinra?"

„Wohl eher ja." Langsam, immer noch mit Schmerzen im Nacken,drehte sich Izaya um und sah in das besorgte Gesicht seines Jugendfreundes. „Wie komme ich hier her?" Shinra zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Frag dich erst mal, wie du hierher LEBEND gekommen bist, denn dich so zu erhalten hat mich die letzten zwei Tage alle Nerven gekostet." Der Arzt stand auf, holte ein Glas vom Tisch und hielt Izaya zwei Pillen hin. „Jetzt, da du dich schon mal schön ausgekotzt hast kannst du die nehmen. Die sind gegen Übelkeit und Kopfschmerzen."

Izaya fragte nicht, er war erst einmal dankbar für die letzten Fortschritte der Pharmazie in Form dieser Pillen und nahm sie artig. Langsam versuchte er sich wieder in liegende Form zu bringen, ohne dass es wieder mit dem Karussell losging. Er war also bei Shinra gelandet.

Gott sei Dank bei ihm und nicht bei irgendjemand anders. Oder vielleicht sogar bei Namie, die ihn bestimmt noch angefangen hätte zu sezieren und sonstige makabren Experimente mit ihm zu machen. Da hatte er es wirklich mit Shinra am besten getroffen. Oder nicht auszudenken, wenn es Shizuo gewesen wäre.

Shizuo.

Sofort schlug ihm wieder der Schwindel auf den Magen und er musste sich zusammenreißen um den Gallensaft im Magen zu behalten. Sein Kopf pochte weiterhin wie ein Specht auf Holz und der Gedanke an den Blonden raste wie heiße Lava durch seine Nervenzellen. Er musste sich Tränen verkneifen. Tränen, weil er sauer auf sich selber war. Sauer, dass er zugelassen hatte, dass eine Kreatur wie Shizuo ihn dermaßen übermannt hatte und ihm seine ganze Würde weggenommen hatte, einfach so, an einem Abend.

Er würde ihn umbringen.

Er würde ihn quälen, ihn umbringen, ihn aufspießen, ihn fertig machen, er würde ihn vor aller Welt bloßstellen, sowie Shizuo es mit ihm getan hatte! Er würde nicht zulassen, dass so etwas ihn kaputt machte! ER war der stärkere von ihnen beiden! Sein Plan stand fest und er steigerte sich immer mehr in seiner Phantasie hinein, in seine Gespinste, wie er es dem Blonden heimzahlen würde, dass er bald schon wieder erschöpft einschlief.

Shizuo saß in Shinras Wohnzimmer. Die Zeiger der Uhr tickten leise und im Takt der Schläge wippte Shinra mit seinem überschlagenen Bein. Stille. Bedrückende Stille. „Du willst mir allen Ernstes erzählen, dass du ‚aus reinem Instinkt' gehandelt hast und – nein warte – dass du ‚keine Ahnung hattest, was du da tust'?" Die Augenbraue des Doktors wanderte scharf nach oben und der Blick eines unbarmherzigen Richters war fest in sein Gesicht eingemeißelt.

„Glaubst du, ich habe das gemacht, weil ich gerade Spaß dran hatte?" blaffte Shizuo leicht zurück, doch innerlich hatte er den Schwanz schon eingezogen, und Shinra wusste das.

Shizuo fühlte sich elend.

Nicht unbedingt, weil es Izaya so schlecht ging, sondern mehr, weil Shinra so enttäuscht von ihm war. Er musste denken, dass Shizuo nun endgültig zum Monster geworden war. Izaya tat ihm dabei nicht leid. Aber es tat ihm leid, weil er damit auch Shinra verletzt hatte,der ihm aus unerklärlichen Gründen eben immer noch mit dieser Plage befreundet war.

Und nun saß er wie eine kleiner Schuljunge vor seinem Lehrer, der ihm eine Standpauke erteilte. „Shizuo, es ist ein Unterschied, ob ihr euch bewusst gegenseitig mit mehr oder weniger fairen Mitteln auf der Straße bekämpft, aber-„

„Fair?! Die Plage und Fair?! Ich-„

„Lass mich ausreden!" Shinra rückte seine Brille zurecht. „Es mag stimmen, dass Izaya vielleicht etwas öfter zu gemeinen Hilfsmitteln greift, aber er hat es nie dermaßen übertrieben! Weißt du eigentlich, was eine Vergewaltigung für psychische Schäden an einem Menschen hinterlässt? Nicht zu vergessen die gewaltige Demütigung! Stell dir vor, Izaya hätte das mit dir gemacht!" Shizuo wollte gar nicht daran denken. Allein die Vorstellung erzeugte Übelkeit bei ihm.

„Ich dachte eigentlich immer, dass diese Sache mit dem gegenseitigen Umbringen nur eine Farce zwischen euch beiden war, aber langsam mache ich mir Sorgen, dass ich wirklich eines Tages einen von euch beiden im Leichenschauhaus besuchen darf. Und das will ich nicht Shizuo, ich hoffe du verstehst das." Eine lange Pause trat ein und Shizuo sagte einfach nichts. Was sollte er auch antworten? Er fühlte sich wie ein getretener Hund. „Ich möchte, dass du dich in Zukunft von Izaya fernhältst. Ich werde mit ihm ebenfalls reden, dass er das gleiche macht. Du wirst ihn nicht mehr aufsuchen und einen großen Bogen um Shinjuku schlagen. Du in Ikebukuro und er in Shinjuku und das für die nächsten drei Monate!" der richterliche Hammer fiel und das Urteil war gesprochen.

Shizuo erhob sich wortlos und verließ die Wohnung des Arztes.

Er brauchte jetzt erst mal eine Zigarette und dann jemanden, den er zusammenschlagen konnte um diesen Sturm in seiner Brust los zu werden. Einfach nicht denken.

Als er die Augen zum zweiten Mal öffnete war alles um ihn herum schwarz, was erst einmal angenehmer war, und ihm zum zweiten Mal bewusst machte, dass es schon wieder Nacht war.

„Shinra?" krächzte er mit trockener Kehle. Er musste unbedingt etwas trinken. „Bin da!" Kam es nun diesmal wirklich von rechts und das Licht ging an. „Mrh~" machte Izaya unangenehm, weil das Licht in seine Augen stach. Ein paarmal blinzeln und er konnte Shinra erkennen, der mit einer Schüssel Reis auf ihn zukam. „Iss erst ein wenig. Danach können wir uns unterhalten." Meinte Shinra mit ruhiger Stimme. Izaya nickte und fing an zu essen, doch mit jedem Bissen merkte er, wie hungrig er eigentlich war und schlang am Ende den Reis regelrecht runter.

Als er fertig war, nahm ihm Shinra fast schon ungeduldig das Geschirr weg. Natürlich, er wollte wissen was passiert war. „Izaya, ich weiß, was passiert ist, also musst du mich gar nicht so anschauen." Stellte der Arzt jedoch klar.

„Ich habe auch schon mit Shizuo gesprochen, und – nein du wirst dich jetzt nicht aufregen – Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er sich die nächsten drei Monate nicht in Shinjuku blicken lassen soll. Und ich erwarte von dir das gleiche. Drei Monate Hausarrest, bis es dir nicht wieder besser geht!"

„Was?!"

„Du hast richtig gehört. Du hast schwere innere Darmverletzungen, du kannst sowieso die nächsten Wochen nicht richtig sitzen und dich erwartet dazu noch eine Operation, also wird gehen auch nicht ganz drin sein. Ich hoffe du hast das verstanden!" Scharfe energische Worte, die viel zu schmerzhaft auf ihn einprasselten – Schmerzhaft für seinen Kopf.

„Ich bringe ihn um." Murmelte Izaya, mehr zu sich selber als zu dem Arzt, doch trotzdem konnte der ihn nur zu gut verstehen. „Du wirst erst einmal garnichts machen, außer dich auszukurieren. Und dann werden wir das Thema noch einmal unter vier Augen besprechen. Ich habe langsam die Nase voll euch beiden hinterherzurennen und nach euren Wehwehchen zu schauen, die ihr euch mit Bravour gegeneinander zufügt, bis einer weint. Und ich glaube die Spitze des Berges ist nun mit dem hier erreicht. Es wird keine weiteren Auseinandersetzungen mehr zwischen euch geben und glaube mir, ich werde Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen, falls es sein muss, um mich darum zu kümmern."

Izaya drehte den Kopf zu Shinra. „Du machst dir ungewöhnlich viel Sorgen für eine neutrale Person, meinst du nicht? Der Streit zwischen mir und Shizuo geht dich doch garnichts an, dachte ich."

Shinra nickte und schüttelte dennoch den Kopf. „Natürlich, bis jetzt war das ganze ja auch eher ein Witz. Mal ehrlich, ihr hattet doch nie vor euch gegenseitig umzubringen – Shizuo kann ich es soweit nicht zutrauen, und du hast doch eher bis jetzt einfach nur deinen Spaß gehabt an der Sache. Aber Vergewaltigung geht zu weit. Ihr habt euch immer auf einer ganz schmalen Grenze bewegt, und alle haben das einfach akzeptiert und sich gesagt

‚Gut, wir lassen die beiden für sich, die werden das schon untereinander regeln.'

Aber diese Grenze ist überschritten Izaya, mehr als deutlich. Ihr habt sie beide überschritten, und man sollte als Erwachsener wissen, wann Schluss ist." Die Predigt saß. Izaya drehte sich weg, zur Wand und schwieg. Er wusste nicht wirklich, was er seinem besten Freund entgegensetzen sollte, denn Shinra hatte recht gehabt – es war eine Grenze überschritten worden. Aber nicht von ihm.- Shizuo war derjenige, der Schuld hatte.

Nicht er.

„Wie auch immer, du wirst die nächsten Tage hier unter meiner medizinischen Aufsicht bleiben. Und denk ja nicht dran wegzulaufen – ich habe Celty und Namie, die sich in Schichten mit mir abwechseln."

Na toll. Willkommen im Knast – Izaya war schon wieder zum Kotzen zumute.

* * *

_Wird ja immer toller hier. Wow._

_Wer hasst mich jetzt schon? *miiiiep*?_


	4. When the moon cries at night

_uuuuuuuund weiter gehts._

* * *

„Namie~ wo bleibt mein Tee?!" quengelte es durch das 120 qm-Appartement.

Die Sekretärin fasste sich an die Stirn. Sie war genau einen Nanometer davon entfernt, ihren Boss mit einem gezielten Tritt durchs Fenster ins Jenseits zu befördern. Ihr Hand zitterte angespannt, dabei die Teekanne haltend, aus welcher der teure Grüntee in die Tasse floss.

'Ruhig bleiben...' versuchte sie sich mit zuckender Unterlippe einzureden, die Muskeln zum zerreißen angespannt. Ein normaler Mensch hätte schon das ganz Mobiliar – Marke 'Eiche brutal (eigentlich rustikal...)' wohlgemerkt – in Kleinholz zerhackt. Erinnern wir uns zurück...

„Du kannst nicht ernsthaft von mir erwarten, dass ich drei Monate zu Hause eingesperrt sitzenbleibe und Däumchen drehe!"

„Ich kann und ich werde." Die Reflektion der Deckenlampe in der Brille des Arztes verstärkte den eiskalten Eindruck, den er im Moment von sich gab. Er stand schon fast bedrohlich an der Kante des Sofas und schaute auf seinen Patienten hinab.

„Sollten mir Celty oder Namie melden, dass du dich auch nur einen Zentimeter hinter deine Haustüre gewagt hast, werde ich nachts kommen, dir Chloroform unter die Nase halten, dich fesseln, warten bis du aufwachst und dich dann zuschauen lassen, wie ich dich seziere." Bei diesen Worten behielt Shinra seine kühle Miene auf eine schon fast stoische Art.

Izaya versuchte zu grinsen, aber bei den Worten seines Freundes lief es sogar ihm eiskalt den Rücken runter. Und was machte überhaupt Celty?! HALLO?! Er wurde hier bedroht! Und dieses... was auch immer Märchengedöns saß dort auf der Couch und las seelenruhig die neueste Ausgabe der Vanity Fair.

Aber zum Glück gab es ja noch... Namie?!

„Namie, was machst du da?! Hilf mir!" wimmerte Izaya, doch seine Sekretärin schien irgendwie damit beschäftigt, etwas zu polieren... ein Skalpell. „Sollen wir schon anfangen, Doktor?" fragte sie prophylaktisch und hielt dabei das glänzende, extrem scharfe Werkzeug hoch. Shinra winkte sie ab. „Ich denke unser kleiner Informant hat verstanden. Richtig Izaya?" Sein eiskalter Blick ruhte immer noch auf Izaya, nun begleitet durch ein irres Grinsen. Für einige Sekunden war es still im Raum.

Dann ein Grunzen.

Ein Kichern.

Und schließlich lachte sich Izaya die Seele aus dem Hals. „HAHAHAHA! Ich, huhu~ ich fass es nicht! Ha~hahaha!" Noch etwa fünf Minuten lag er kichernd auf dem Sofa. Danach wischte er sich die Lachtränen aus dem Augenwinkel. „Ich fasse es nicht. Ich bringe ihn um." sagte er mit einem irren Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Ich bringe Shizuo um."

„Mach was du willst. In drei Monaten kannst du meinetwegen machen, was du willst. Davor gelten viel Ruhe, wenig Bewegung, ausgewogene Ernährung und Medikamente!" Shinra knallte ihm ein Wasserglas und Pillen vor die Nase. „Und du kannst auch gleich damit anfangen!"

Seufzend stellte Namie die Teekanne ab. Nun musste sie sich um diesen Freak kümmern. Shinra hatte ihr gedroht, ihren geliebten Bruder zu sezieren, würde sie sich weigern. Doch auch die Tatsache, dass er vergewaltigt worden war, nagte etwas an ihrem Gewissen. Auch wenn er sich gerade wie das größte Arschloch dieser Welt verhielt – so etwas verdiente wirklich niemand.

„Namie! Mein Tee!" kam es wiederum aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Sich ihren letzten Gedanken fest einprägend, um nicht noch auszuticken, ging sie mit der Tasse und ein paar Plätzchen ins Wohnzimmer.

Izaya lag auf der Couch. Eine Decke lag auf ihm, wärmte ihm die Füße. Sein Hintern war schon fast taub von seiner Sitzlage, die er nun schon seit 4 Stunden innehatte. Kissen stützten ihn, während er auf den Fernseher starrte, über welchen die Nachrichten flimmerten. Doch er sah sie nicht. Vor seinen Augen flackerten andere Bilder auf.

Er wie er Shizuo fand.

Ihn quälte.

Ihn zum Schreien brachte.

Doch dann plötzlich, schweifte der Gedanke.

Shizuo packte ihn.

Shizuo hielt ihn fest.

Shizuo schob sich in ihn hinein.

Shizuo nahm ihn.

Und Izaya starrte wie gebannt auf ihn.

Der Schmerz explodierte in ihm, doch das Feuer, dass sich von seinem Becken in die Brust ergoss, gab ihm mehr, der Schmerz umnebelte ihn und doch war es, als riefe Izayas Körper nach etwas, dass sich hinter dem Schmerz befand... Ein Klatschen. Izayas flache Hand schlug gegen seine Stirn.

Immer wieder.

Versuchte diese Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu schlagen. Das Gefühl des Feuers, dass ihn ausbrannte und doch fast süchtig machte. „Ich hasse dich... hasse dich, hasse dich, hasse dich...!" murmelte er vor sich hin. „Ist das der Dank, dass ich mich um dich kümmere?" Izaya drehte sich um. „Wieso sollte es? Du weißt doch, ich liebe euch Menschen, und du gehörst dazu." Dankend nahm er Namie Tasse plus Untersetzer ab. Der Tee war hervorragend.

„Shizuo ist auch ein Mensch."

Klirren. Langsam rann der Tee zwischen den Scherben auf den schwarzen Teppich. „Wie kannst du..." Seine Unterlippe zitterte. Seine Augen starrten auf die Hand, die nun keine Teetasse mehr hielt, aber immer noch die gleiche Haltung vorwies.

Dann änderte sie sich. Izayas Klappmesser schnellte aus seiner Hand, die Klinge ruhte auf Namies Kehle.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, ihn als ~MENSCH~" er spuckte das Wort förmlich aus „zu bezeichnen?! ER ist kein Mensch! Und er wird es niemals sein!" In seinen Augen trat der irre Glanz eines getriebenen Tiers und seine Klinge drückte so fest gegen Namies Kehle, dass erste Blutstropfen über das Metall rannen. Und das rettete der Sekretärin das Leben. Als Izaya das Blut sah, lies er die Klinge sinken.

Sein irrer Blick wirkte nun mehr den je zu Tode verschreckt – weit aufgerissene Augen, die Pupillen zu kleinen Punkten verkleinert. Sein Gesicht wurde blass. Sekunden später vermischte sich sein Mageninhalt mit dem Tee und den Scherben auf dem Teppich und eine sanfte Ohnmacht umhüllte ihn.

„... wurde der 41-jährige Vergewaltiger Keijiro Masumi festgenommen. Sein Opfer, die 21-jährige S. Nojima, ist inzwischen aufgrund des starken Traumas als Folge der brutalen Vergewaltigung und Misshandlung durch Keijiro in eine psychiatrische Anstalt eingewiesen worden. Freunde und Verwandte des Opfers, sowie Nachbarn des Täters und Mitbürger, die von der Tat entsetzt waren, versammelten sich heute vor dem Gefängnis, in welchem Keijiro verwahrt wird, um ihrem Unmut Ausdruck zu verleihen."

Schnitt, Zoom auf eine Gruppe von aufgebrachten Menschen, ein Gittertor im Hintergrund.

Kamera auf eine junge Frau mit Tränen im Gesicht.

'Sao Chiyo, Beste Freundin des Opfers', stand auf dem per Nachbearbeitung eingefügten Banner der Nachrichten.

„Wie kann ein Mann nur so etwas machen? Das ist unmenschlich!... So etwas hat niemand verdient und sie schon gar nicht!"

Schwenk zu einem älteren Mann.

Minori Kazuo, Nachbar des Täters.

„Ein wahres Monster. Und neben so etwas habe ich gewohnt. Da schämt man sich als Nachbar. Ich hoffe er bekommt die Todesstrafe, denn etwas besseres hat dieses Ding nicht verdient!" Noch mehr Menschen kamen zu Wort.

Monster.

Unmenschlich.

Todesstrafe.

Splitter – oder besser gesagt, die Reste der Fernbedienung – flogen durch die Luft. Shizuos Gesicht war angespannt, seine Augen weit aufgerissen, in die Ferne starrend. Ein kläglicher Versuch die Bilder zu vergessen, die sein eigenes Kopfkino laufen ließ, während über den Bildschirm das zensierte Bild des jungen Opfers flatterten. Kurzes, schwarzes Haar. Blasse Haut. Die Augen unkenntlich gemacht, aber Shizuo konnte schwören, dieses Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, das war kein Lächeln, nein, das war Izaya, Izaya wie er ihn angrinste, wie er ihm süffisant mitteilte, dass das alles seine Schuld war, dass er nun endlich zu dem Monster geworden war, so wie es ihm die Plage immer prophezeit hatte, so wie es von Anfang hätte sein sollen, wäre es nach ihr gelaufen-

und -

und -

- er hatte es sich alles selber eingebrockt! Krampfhaft versuchte er die Schuld in Izaya zu suchen, etwas zu finden, dabei war es doch so einfach... Es war doch immer Izaya, der ihn provozierte, der ihn an seine Grenzen brachte, in an den Rand des menschenmöglichen, nein, menschenVORSTELLBAREN drängte...

Doch war er nicht selber gesprungen? In die tiefen Abgründe seiner Selbst? „Fuck." Das Feuerzeug klickte und die Zigarette in seinem Mund fing an zu glimmen. Er inhalierte den Rauch tief, tiefer als nötig, ließ ihn durch seine Lungen kreisen bis er ihn nach einer Ewigkeit wieder ausatmete. Im Licht der Untergehenden Sonne nahm der Rauch eine gräulich-rote Farbe an. Gebannt starrte Shizuo auf den Rauch.

Er kannte es.

Dieses blasse Rot. Wieder erschlug ihn ein Strudel seiner Erinnerung. Izayas blasse Lippen, der Mund zu einem lautlosen Geschrei geöffnet - er kann sein Gesicht nur in dem Spiegel vor ihnen sehen – Blut, welches über die blassen Lippen aus seiner Nase läuft, anscheinend gebrochen, die Augen weit aufgerissen, Tränen in den Winkeln und die Pupillen – zwei große grauschwarze Löcher, die in die Ferne blicken, die nicht glauben wollen, nicht KÖNNEN, was gerade mit ihrem Besitzer geschieht. Seine Finger, die sich verzweifelt aufs Blut in den Tisch krallen vor Schmerz. Seine Beine die zittern, weil sie der Wucht der Stöße nicht standhalten können, es aber müssen, weil Shizuo seinen Kopf sonst nochmal gegen die Tischkante-

„AAAAAH!" Begleitet von dem Aufschrei, der einem gequälten Tiger gleichkam, verabschiedete sich der Aschenbecher durch die Fensterscheibe und zersprang 5 Meter weiter unten auf der Straße. Schweiß rann Shizuos Stirn herunter.

Es gab nichts zu leugnen.

Er war ein Monster.

Er hatte sich zu der niedersten Handlung hingegeben, zu der ein Lebewesen fähig war.

Er hatte Izaya vergewaltigt – nein. Er hatte ihn zerrissen. Körperlich und Seelisch. Egal was ihm die Plage je im Leben angetan hatte, sie hatte ihn nie seiner männlichen Ehre beraubt. Und plötzlich die Frage ob Izaya nicht doch die ganze Zeit fair gespielt hatte – immer an der Grenze, aber nie darüber. Und ob ER jetzt nicht derjenige war, der sie eindeutig überschritten hatte.

'Er hat es nie dermaßen übertrieben.'

Shinras Worte hallten ihm durch den Kopf wie der Big Ben durch London. Hatte der Arzt am Ende doch recht gehabt? War Shizuo nun wirklich derjenige der aus einem Spiel wortwörtlich blutigen Ernst gemacht hatte? Seine Gedanken kreisten, fanden kein Ende. Doch eines war klar. Er trug die Schuld. Er ganz allein. Und das war eine Bürde, mit der der sonst so abgebrühte Shizuo überhaupt nicht zurechtkam.

Ring~...

ring~...

Das Handy klingelte noch viele Male, bevor Shizuo mitten in der Nacht aus seinem Tiefschlaf hochschreckte.

Sein Nacken tat ihm weh – er war auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen. Schnell nahm er sein Mobilgerät aus der Tasche, nahm ab, und versäumte dabei auf die Nummer zu schauen – sonst hätte er es sich vielleicht zweimal überlegt.

„Ich hasse dich, Shizuo. Ich hasse dich."

Eiskalt lief es ihm den Rücken hinunter.

Es war Izayas Stimme.

* * *

_Drama, drama babe._


	5. He will soon start a fight

_Anscheinend habe ich es nicht mehr so mit Deutscharbeiten, seitdem ich diese Fic schreibe... die nächste waren nur 4 Punkte._

_Hahaha, ich will garnicht wissen wie mein abi war. Haha. Ha. Shit._

_Egal. Genug winseln, hier geht's weiter!_

* * *

In Zeitlupe glitt der Deckel des Mobiltelefons auf die Tastatur. Die Tapser in der Wohnung von nackten Füßen waren ruhig und sanft, ähnlich denen einer Katze, die in der Nacht umher streunte.

Rascheln von Schuhen und einer Jacke.

Ein metallisches Klappen.

Dann das Geräusch einer Tür, die ins Schloss fiel.

Bis oben hin mit Valeron² zugepumpt, um im richtigen Augenblick auch ja nicht von Schmerzen heimgesucht zu werden, machte sich Izaya auf in die Nacht, um endgültig zu verrichten, was schon von Anfang an hätte getan werden sollen.

_Auf dem Lande, auf dem Meer,_

_lauert das Verderben..._

_die Kreatur muss STERBEN.³_

„...Ich hasse dich."

Clack.

Duuut, duuut, duuut...

Bevor sein Gehirn noch reagieren konnte, hatte Izaya aufgelegt. Wenn er es denn gewesen war.

Doch gab es denn eine andere Möglichkeit?

Er hatte diese Stimme so oft gehört, er hätte sich eigentlich sicher sein müssen, dass es Izaya war, aber, wieso, wieso klang er so anders?

Seine Stimme hatte sich verändert. War das auch Shizuos Schuld?

Nein, nein, nein! Er musste aufhören. Aufhören sich für alles, was passiert war, die Schuld zu geben.

Herrgott, es war 1 Uhr nachts, vielleicht interpretierte er auch zu viel rein.

Verzweifelt schlug er sich die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. Jetzt, wo der Schlaf ihm nicht mehr Barrieren zwischen dem was geschehen war und seinem Bewusstsein schieben konnte, waren die Bilder wieder da, klar und deutlich. Doch es war nicht wie ein Film, der lief und Szene für Szene zeigte. Es war als würden zwei Schallplatten laufen, die eine, die alles in einer Zeitraffung spielte, und die andere, die sich an einer Stelle aufhing und immer wieder ebendiese Stelle abspielte. Es war der Moment, in welchem sich seine und Izayas Augen im Spiegel trafen.

Er konnte es sehen. Das gräuliche rot, verschwommen, da Izayas Tränen nicht halt machten.

Es war, als würden sie schreien.

„AAAAAAAH!" wütend schnappte er ein Kissen, schrie in es hinein, um den Schrei zu dämpfen, doch dadurch klang es nur noch mehr wie das Grollen eines Tigers.

Es war nutzlos. Das Kissen landete in einer Ecke, während der Blonde aufstand und in die Küche ging, um etwas zu trinken. Doch die roten Augen schienen ihn zu verfolgen, überall wo er auch hinging.

Das Glas Milch landete an der Wand, zersprang in tausend Einzelteile und die weiße Flüssigkeit sammelte sich, zusammen mit Blut, welches die Splitter des Glases aus Shizuos Hand mitgenommen hatten.

Er starrte auf den Boden, wo sich die beiden Flüssigkeiten auf dem Boden im fahlen Schein der Neonlichter von draußen vermischten. Seine Augen weiteten sich.

_Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon in Izaya hineinstieß. Er hörte die Schreie nicht mehr. Sein Gehirn war abgeschaltet. Er hielt den Augen im Spiegel nicht stand. Also senkte er den Blick um nicht mehr hinein sehen zu müssen._

_Er hielt ihn dorthin gerichtet, wo sich die zwei Körper verbanden. Blut verließ die strapazierte Öffnung des Schwarzhaarigen. Er wusste, er müsste jetzt aufhören. Es war zuviel. Izayas Körper war am zerreißen. Doch es hielt ihn etwas ab._

_Was hielt ihn ab._

_Er wollte vergessen._

_Schneller stieß er in den kleinen, nun so zerbrechlichen Körper, schneller, wilder, härter, bis er sein Ende spürte. Mit einem tiefen Grollen kam er in Izaya. _

_Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu seinem Glied, dass er aus dem geschundenen Körper herauszog._

_Rotes Blut quoll heraus, zusammen mit seinem weißen Sperma. Gemeinsam liefen sie den Pfad der schneeweißen Beine hinab, bis sie sich am Boden langsam zu vermischen begannen..._

Übelkeit stieg in ihm hoch. Er rannte zur Toilette und übergab sich. Sein Hals würgte, röchelte, und selbst als nur noch Galle herauskam, hatte er das Gefühl, es war nicht genug.

Er wollte sich das Herz rauskotzen. Vielleicht gelang es ihm dann, keine Schuld mehr zu empfinden.

Als sein Körper das Zittern nicht mehr aushielt und sein Kopf sich drehte, wendete er sich endlich von der Kloschüssel ab und setzte sich neben sie.

Aus der Dunkelheit des Badezimmers sah er ein Funkeln. Die roten Augen waren wieder da. Sie verfolgten ihn. Ließen ihn nicht in Ruhe.

„Hör auf... hör AUF!" schrie er in das Schwarz hinein, geradewegs zu den Augen.

Dass er eine Antwort bekam, hätte er nicht erwartet.

„Das habe ich auch gesagt." Langsam lösten sich die Augen aus dem Schatten und in den einzigen fahlen Lichtstrahl, der im Badezimmer war, trat erst ein Gesicht, dann der Kopf und endlich der Körper hinein.

War es soweit? Spielte sein Verstand nun mit Halluzinationen?!

„Ich wollte auch, dass es aufhört. 3 Stunden lang wollte ich das. Aber es hat nicht aufgehört. Es ging weiter. Es wurde schlimmer. Und jetzt hört es immer noch nicht auf."

Shizuo glaubte es nicht. Hier, nicht einen Meter entfernt stand Izaya in seinem Badezimmer. Und blickte ihn mit seelenkalten Augen an.

„Kannst du dir das vorstellen, Shizu-chan? Kannst du? Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Selbst wenn ich dir jeden Knochen im Körper brechen würde, es wäre nicht annähernd so, wie ich mich gefühlt habe."

Leise Schritte, wie ein Löwe, der sich anpirscht, machte Izaya in Richtung seines 'Opfer'. Das Klappmesser in seiner Hand klickte auf, zu, auf, zu... ein Geräusch das ihn beruhigte. Sein Blut floss kalt in seinen Augen, er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren um Shizuo genau in sein verrottetes Gesicht zu sehen, doch immer wieder verschwamm ihm die Sicht.

Doch wenn er ihn jetzt nicht umbrachte... schwarze Punkte tanzten ihm vor den Augen, doch er ignorierte sie. Schob es auf die allgemeine Dunkelheit, die im Badezimmer herrschte. Langsam kniete er sich nieder, bis er mit seinem Opfer auf Augenhöhe war.

Sein Klappmesser blieb nun offen, und machte seinen Weg zur Kehle des anderen.

„Ich sollte dich leiden lassen." sinnierte der Schwarzhaarige. „Ich sollte dich bezahlen lassen, dein ganzes Leben. Und weißt du was? Überraschung! Ich habe es auch vor."

Damit machte die Klinge langsam ihren Weg runter, über die Brust zu der Narbe, die er dem Blonden zu Schulzeiten zugefügt hatte.

Sie machte erst halt, als sie zwischen den Beinen Shizuos halt machte.

„Weißt du, dass eine Katze, der man den Schwanz abschneidet, fast ihr komplettes Gleichgewicht verliert?" murmelte Izaya vor sich hin.

Eigentlich hätte es ihn stutzig machen sollen, dass Shizuo nicht längst seinen Kopf gegen die gekachelte Wand geschlagen hatte.

Doch sein Gehirn, sonst so scharf und aufmerksam ließ ihn hier im Stich. Es arbeitete nicht so schnell. Vor allem fingen jetzt die Bilder vor ihm hin und her zu wackeln.

'Scheiße...' dachte Izaya sich im Stillen, versuchte sich seine Schwäche aber nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Er würde diesen Wichser, der es sich erlaubte, Tag und Nacht in seine Gedanken zu schleichen, jetzt endlich demütigen und dermaßen fertigmachen, dass er sich nie wieder auf die Straße traute.

Rache war... ja... so...

Er brachte den Gedanken nicht zu ende.

Man stelle sich vor: ein dunkles Badezimmer, in dem es nach Kotze stank, ein Klappmesser, das auf dem Boden lag, ein seelisch und körperlich fertiger Shizuo an der Wand gelehnt und ein ohnmächtiger Izaya in seinen Armen.

Hätte man das einem x-beliebigen Bürger in Ikebukuro erzählt, er hätte gelacht und dir den Vogel gezeigt.

Doch genau diese Szene spielte sich momentan auf den 6 qm, die Shizuos Badezimmer ausmachten ab.

Erst hatte Shizuo wie perplex dagesessen, immer noch nicht davon überzeugt, dass Izaya tatsächlich einen Weg in seine Wohnung gefunden hatte, dann war die Klinge an seinem Hals gewesen, später in seinem Schritt, und bevor er auch noch irgendwie angemessen reagieren konnte, war der Kleinere wortwörtlich mit dem Kopf voran umgekippt und lag nun reglos in seinem Shit.

„Mother. Fucking. Bullshit."

Das waren die erste Worte die aus Shizuo heraus kamen. Was sollte er denn jetzt tun? Den Krankenwagen anrufen? Unmöglich, Izaya würde ihnen alles erzählen, nur um ihn endlich ins Gefängnis zu bekommen. Shinra? Verdammt, das konnte noch schlimmer als Gefängnis werden. Vorona? Auf keinen Fall. Erst würde sie ihm alle Paragraphen des Gesetzbuches vorrattern, was denn so auf Vergewaltigung aktuell stand und anschließend würde sie ihm doch raten, ihn in Stücke zu zerschneiden und in die Bucht von Tokyo zu werfen.

Damit schrumpften die Möglichkeiten auf die eine und letzte zusammen, die am einfachsten aber für ihn persöhnlich doch am schlimmsten war. Nämlich Izaya hier zu lassen, zu warten bis er aufwachte und dann...

Fuck off, darüber konnte er sich dann Gedanken machen, wenn es soweit war.

„Izaya... verdammt Izaya wach auf!" ein letztes Mal schüttelte er den Schwarzhaarigen, doch der machte keine Anstalten auch nur ein bisschen auf zu stehen.

Stattdessen lag er immer noch unbeweglich in Shizuos Schoß.

'Fun-fucking-tastisch.' dachte sich der Größere nur noch, hob Izaya vorsichtig hoch und transportierte ihn wie eine Braut in sein Wohnzimmer.

Langsam legte er ihn auf dem kleinen Sofa ab und suchte seine Wohnung nach einer zweiten Decke ab.

Scheiße nur, dass er keine hatte.

Nochmal ein „Man-stelle-sich-vor"-Spiel: eine ohnmächtige Person auf deinem harten Sofa, es herrschen ungefähr 17° C aber du weißt, dass es noch kälter werden kann, und die einzige Decke und Kissen befinden sich in deinem Bett.

Shizuo wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Und ohne wirklich eine Entscheidung getroffen zu haben, nahm er Izaya abermals hoch und verfrachtete ihn – wieder SEHR vorsichtig – in seinem Bett, zog ihm die Jacke aus (weiterhin ohne wirklich zu wissen, was er da tat), legte ihm die Decke über und schloß dann beim Hinausgehen hinter sich die Tür.

Den Rest der Nacht verbrachte er rauchend auf seinem Minibalkon, zitternd und krampfhaft überlegend, was für eine Scheiße er jetzt schon wieder gebaut hatte, und wie er sich am besten aus jener Scheiße wieder raus ziehen konnte.

* * *

_Oh Gott, nicht zu glauben, schon wieder ein Kapitel geschrieben._

_Wenn ihr auch Vorschläge, nette Kommentare und sonstiges habt, dann schreibt mir und ich bemühe mich, euch alle zufrieden zu stellen!_

_Und bitte bitte BITTE: Schreibt Kommentare. Mir ist das verdammt wichtig, denn... es treibt einfach jeden Autor an, weiter zu machen._

_**ICH LIEBE EUCH! **_

_Racelett._

_² Valeron. Starkes Schmerzimittel. Wird in Tropfenform als Vergewaltigungsdroge verwendet. Habe das als Tabletten zu Hause... haha ich werde Dealer. :_

_³ Rammsteins "Waidmanns Heil". tolles Lied._


End file.
